Mountings for abrasive are well known from the prior art. The abrasive can be configured as an exchangeable flexible grinding disk, containing a support which bears abrasive grains fixed with a bonding agent. On the side facing away from the abrasive grains, the abrasives can be of self-adhesive configuration. For this purpose, they can have, for instance, a layer of a contact adhesive (PSA, “pressure sensitive adhesive”).
In many cases, it is advantageous or even essential to extract the grinding dust generated in the grinding. For this purpose, the abrasive, in particular the grinding disk, can have one or more suction openings. These can be made, for example by perforation, in a support (for instance of paper or film) which cannot be flowed through per se. Alternatively, a support, the material of which can already be flowed through per se (for example an appropriately configured textile material or an open-cell foam), can also be used.
Said mountings are used to fix such grinding disks to a grinding machine. On the side facing the abrasive, these known mountings have in some variants vinyl film which is grained in a leather-like manner and onto which the grinding disk can be glued (so-called “PSA pads”). In other variants, the mountings are configured as so-called “rubber pads”, which can also be structured.
In order to enable dust to be extracted, the mountings (in particular said PSA pads) have, for example, six or seven suction openings, which fully penetrate the mounting and which through which the grinding dust can be evacuated.
The known mountings for abrasive have a number of drawbacks however. For even if the mounting and the abrasive have the same pattern of suction openings, then both parts have to be mutually aligned, which is laborious and prone to error.